Chin Ho Kelly
Rechercheur Luitenant Chin Ho Kelly is een voormalig lid van de Hawaii Five-O Task Force en een voormalige, zeer gedecoreerde HPD-agent voordat hij ten onrechte beschuldigd werd van corruptie waardoor zijn carrière en reputatie werden aangetast. Later werd hij gerekruteerd voor Five-O door luitenant-ter-zee commandant Steve McGarrett en er werd ook onthuld dat de vader van Steve, John McGarrett, Chin had opgeleid om een agent te zijn. Voor een korte tijd, na de moord op Gouverneur Pat Jameson en Hawaii Five-O ontbonden was, ging Chin tijdelijk opnieuw naar de Honolulu Police Department maar nadat Steve was vrijgesproken, werk Hawaii Five-O heropend en werd Chin officieel weer lid van het team. Pre-Series Chin, geboren en getogen in Hawaï, leefde een relatief normaal leven en tijdens zijn middelbare schooltijd raakte hij bevriend met tiener Steve McGarrett. Op een gegeven moment, in zijn latere volwassen jaren, kwam Chin bij de Honolulu Police Department, maar zijn carrière werd uiteindelijk in flarden achtergelaten toen hij in de val liep voor zijn oom, Keako, die geld had gestolen toen Keako's vrouw en Kono en Chin's tante, Mele, ernstig ziek werd en een nier nodig had. Omdat hij niet wilde dat zijn oom beschaamd zou worden, nam Chin de schuld op zich waardoor zijn voormalige officieren hem als een dief zagen. Na zijn ontslag bij de HPD werd Chin een bewaker met het gevolg dat hij zijn verloofde, Dr. Malia Waincroft moest verlaten voor haar bescherming. Seizoen 1 In de Pilot werd Chin herenigd met Steve McGarrett en stemde er onmiddellijk mee in zich aan te sluiten bij de naamloze taskforce, Chin's technologische vaardigheden en kennis van Hawaï in het algemeen, waardoor het team een enorm voordeel kreeg. Seizoen 2 In seizoen twee vroeg Chin zijn voormalige verloofde, Dr. Malia Waincroft, ten huwelijk en de twee waren later in een strandceremonie getrouwd, in het gezelschap van hun vrienden en familie. Hij en rechercheur Danny Williams bundelen hun krachten samen met NCIS Special Agent G. Callen en Special Agent Sam Hanna om een pokkenuitbraak te voorkomen tijdens Pa Make Loa met beide teams op weg naar Los Angeles om een wereldwijde pandemie te voorkomen bij de afsluitende aflevering Touch of Death. In de finale moest hij kiezen tussen het redden van zijn vrouw of nicht. Seizoen 3 In de première stierf Malia door haar verwondingen, waardoor Chin verwoest werd, hoewel hij later haar dood wreekt terwijl het team later op haar begrafenis wordt gezien. In de finale belde hij Leilani voor een date. Seizoen 4 In Hana Lokomaika'i wordt Chin ondervraagd door Interne Zaken over zijn contact met Gabriel Waincroft. Het is gespannen voor Chin omdat Gabriel de broer van Malia is en Chin Gabriel probeerde te beschermen toen ze jonger waren. Later wordt onthuld dat Gabriel Chin's vader heeft vermoord. Seizoen 5 In een alternatieve realiteit gezien in Ina Paha, als gevolg van het feit dat de Hawaii Five-O Task Force niet is gemaakt, wordt de Chin van die realiteit vermoedelijk nog steeds zeer gerespecteerd en bewonderd als een detective. Als zodanig is hij gepromoveerd tot Captain en behoudt hij ook een hoge positie in de Honolulu Police Department. Seizoen 6 In Pilina Koko tijdens het moordonderzoek van een jonge moeder is ontdekt dat Gabriel Waincroft de vader van haar dochter is. Dit betekent dat Chin ontdekt dat hij een nicht heeft met de naam Sara Waincroft. Later in Pa'a Ka 'Ipuka I Ka voordat Gabriel sterft vraagt hij Chin om voor Sara te zorgen. Seizoen 7 In 7.01 is gebleken dat Chin voor Sara heeft gezorgd. Ze ontbijten met het maken van pannenkoeken als een vrouw aan de deur klopt. Ze zegt dat ze van DCFS is en dat ze Sara's tante en oom hebben gevonden die in Mexico wonen. Ze werken om de voogdij over Sara te krijgen. In 7.11 gaan Chin en de rest van Five-O naar Mexico wanneer ontdekt wordt dat Sara is gekidnapt. In de loop van het onderzoek is ontdekt dat Sara niet het doelwit was, het was Five-O. Chin geeft zichzelf over aan de slechteriken in ruil voor Sara. Five-O eindigt met het redden van Chin in de volgende aflevering 7.12. Maria en Jorge geven Chin de voogdij over Sara. Chin, Sara en de rest van Five-O keren terug naar Mexico. Seizoen 8 Danny Williams: You heard from Kono? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I have. Yeah, I spoke to her a couple days ago. Seems like, every time she locks up a perp, they get new Intel that leads to another arrest. She's even brought in Chin's San Fran task force to handle the West Coast operations. What? Danny Williams: No, it's just weird, I mean, I miss those guys, you know? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, me too. Look who's a sensitive little flower now. Tani Rey: Come on. You gotta be kidding me. Steve McGarrett: I'm serious man, he got locked out of his room with nothing but a towel and his abs. Tani Rey: Oh, my God Steve McGarrett: Yeah. You don't believe me, aks-ask, uh... ask Duke Tani Rey: I'm sorry, Duke was there? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, Yeah. Duke was there. And his wife. You know, his wife bought him a gym membership right after that. Duke's been mad at Chin's ever since. Tani Rey:'' Oh, my God. When am I gonna met this guy?'' Steve McGarrett: You'll meet him. Tani Rey: Chin Ho?! Steve McGarrett: I'm telling you. You'll meet him. No matter how far away we go, this island always draws us back home. Persoonlijkheid Ondanks de beschuldigingen tegen hem is Chin een eerlijke agent door en door, hoewel Chin enige pijn heeft geuit over het feit dat veel van zijn voormalige HPD-collega's en familie (met uitzondering van Kono) hem soms niet vertrouwen. Chin is ook uiterst loyaal jegens zijn familie, omdat hij zonder het te weten zijn eigen carrière heeft opgeofferd om zijn oom tegen de gevolgen te beschermen. Hij is erg beschermend tegen zijn nicht Kono Kalakaua. Net als het respect van zijn H5O-collega's heeft Chin een sterke loyaliteit jegens Steve met Chin en beweert dat hij een woning bij H5O heeft gevonden, wat suggereert dat hij blij is met zijn baan als H5O-lid en hij niet wenst terug te keren naar HPD. Fysieke verschijning Chin is een slanke man van Aziatische afkomst met golvend/krullend bruin haar en bruine ogen. De lengte van zijn haar verandert van "lang" naar kort als de serie vordert. Wanneer hij bij het ontspannen op het strand met vrienden of familie is, wordt hij vaak gezien met korte broeken, een los T-shirt en sandalen. Tijdens het werken heeft hij geen verschillende stijl. In tegenstelling tot de HPD-officieren heeft H5O geen officieel uniform. Zijn dagelijkse outfit variëren van nauwsluitende overhemden met jeans tot traditionele Hawaiiaanse t-shirts met bloemen. Op zijn middel, aan de rechterkant, heeft hij zijn geweer en badge, die prominent worden weergegeven. Vaardigheden De derde in de leiding van de H5O Task Force, tweede van Steve en Danny, Chin is uitzonderlijk bekwaam in wapentuig en technologie, zijn vaardigheden sluiten nauw aan bij Steve. * Hand-tot-handgevecht - Chin is bekwaam in hand-tot-handgevechten en kan gemakkelijk zijn mannetje staan. * Technologie - Chin is bekwaam in het gebruiken van de technologie die het H5O-team tot zijn beschikking heeft. Chin wordt altijd gezien met een stukje technologie en is zelfs in staat om een beschadigde telefoon of een SD-kaart te lezen. * Profilering - Gezien zijn ervaring als agent, kan Chin in de criminele gedachten raken en zelfs nauwkeurig hun volgende zet voorspellen. * Ondervraging - Chin is vaardig in het ondervragen * Vuurwapens - Net als de leden van H5O is Chin een expert op het gebied van wapens en wordt meestal gezien met een SIG Sauer P299R hoewel hij ook gezien wordt met een Benelli M1 Super 90. Notities * Chin Ho Kelly is het enige personage dat in elke aflevering verschijnt t/m seizoen 8 * Kono Kalakaua is het enige originele castlid dat geen tijd doorbrengt in de gevangenis. Steve McGarrett bracht iets meer dan een week door in Halawa Correctional Facility. Chin bracht 8 uur door in Halawa Correctional Facility en werd 2 jaar later gearresteerd. En Danny Williams bracht een paar dagen door in een Colombiaanse gevangenis. * Chin spreekt Engels en een beetje Koreaans en Spaans. * Hij kreeg de mogelijkheid om zijn eigen taskforce in San Diego te starten met Abby Dunn